1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to windshield wipers and more particularly to an inflatable scrubber integral to a windshield wiper or attachable to an existing windshield wiper generally used for cleaning vehicle windshields.
2. General Background
In general, over the road vehicles are equipped with windshields and a system of oscillating wipers sweeping across the windshield to remove rain, water and the like, thus providing a driver with a clear view ahead. Most vehicles are now equipped with a pressure washer system as well, which provides washer fluid to assist the wipers in cleaning the windshield in a squeegee-like manner.
Windshield wipers are biased so as to apply a sufficient pressure on the wiper to maintain contact with the windshield at high wind speeds. However, such pressure is insufficient to adequately scrub the windshield in the presence of bugs, heavy dirt etc.
When the windshield becomes contaminated with bugs or other air or water borne residue, the wiper is incapable of removing it even with the aid of washer fluids. In most cases wiper action simply makes matters worse by smearing the residue. Oftentimes such debris is acetic or abrasive and may seriously damage the windshield wiper blade and therefore must be removed with solvent and hard hand scrubbing action.
Thus, a need exists for an attachment for windshield wipers that can effectively scrub and thus remove the debris while driving without harming the wiper blade.
The preferred embodiment provides a windshield wiper blade attachment for the effective removal of flying insects and other heavy airborne debris from a windshield by means of a pressurized inflatable scrubbing member. The scrubbing member includes a sustained release delivery system for dispersing a solvent through a polymer matrix or mixed fiber composite material. The scrubbing member further includes a polymeric abrasive textured surface element that aids in effectively scrubbing the windshield. Pressurization of the scrubber maybe achieved with fluid from the vehicle pressure washer system. System fluid pressure inflates the member in a manner whereby, when it contacts the windshield, the wiper blade is displaced until such time as the scrubbing member loses sufficient fluid by seepage to allow the wiper blade to again make contact with the windshield.